


Our Love Language (Hidden In Songs)

by sozmom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Song fic, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: It starts when Yamaguchi adds a song to their shared playlist and it ends in the very same way
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	Our Love Language (Hidden In Songs)

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the spotify link to the playlist songs so you can listen while you read along!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lbi1CHq8uHhRag6gtBMAB?si=TiYuyndWSX66ZKC8BpYLyw

It starts when Yamaguchi adds a new song to their playlist, without telling him first. The playlist was always just meant to be a collection of songs they both liked. But Tsukishima had never heard this one before.

Frowning a little he pushed his headphones on

'St. Bernard' it said, by Lincoln.

English, Yamaguchi was getting better at it by playing his pokemon games in english. Maybe music was a new way to learn considering he never really added anything but songs in japanese.

Pressing play Tsukishima was immediately struck by the sheer emptiness of the song. A simple clap and boom beat that sounded depressingly sad, coupled with lyrics that reflected the mood.

Pulling up google he typed up the lyrics, hoping to get a better understanding, but winced as a new static-y beat boomed through, breaking the calm that was previously there.

It was a short song. Over before it really began. But it was good.

He pressed replay and listened through with the lyrics, mentally translating it until the meaning was clear.

It was ... sad. What else did he expect with a tone like that. Defeated even.

Was Yamaguchi okay?

Quickly he moved from google to his and Yamaguchi's chat.

The last message was from the weekend. A meme from the documentary they watched stared up at him and suddenly he felt rather stupid. It was just a song. Not a call for help.

'But Tadashi doesn't do anything frivolously' He mind whispered unhelpfully.

Biting the inside of his cheek Tsukishima mulled over the lyrics once more. It was a sad, short and weird song.

Tsukki supposed he could respond in kind.

Before he had time to second guess himself he searched through a different playlist, eventually finding what he was looking for. He wasn't an optimistic guy, didn;t know how to cheer people up like Suga did. Or how to sugar coat things like Yachi.

He was honest to a fault and a little mean. Yamaguchi understood this about him. Hopefully he'd understand this too.

He added 'Angel Eyes and Basketball' to the playlist and hoped the song cheered Yamaguchi up more than any of his words ever could.

\-- 

**_St. Bernard by lincoln_ **

_Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you_   
_But he's got his own things to deal with_

_There's really just one thing that we have in common_   
_Neither of us will be missed_

**_Angel Eyes and Basketball by Foot Ox_ **

_And you have to believe me when I say I understand that no one around here seems to understand_   
_But you have got to make an effort_   
_Yeah you have got to make an effort_

\---

Yamaguchi didn't mention the playlist when he saw him next but was acting strange. He was quieter than usual, a little more jumpy as well.

Tsukishima put up with it for most of the day. Doing his best to act as if nothing was going on. However his patience wore thin on their walk home after practice.

He turned to ask about the science homework and Yamaguchi had flinched away like Tsukishima had slapped him. It hurt, seeing his best friend so distressed.

"The hell's your problem today?" Tsukishima snapped, unable to take any more of this. Maybe he could have worded it better but he was done pussy footing around.

Yamaguchi stepped back, looking even worse than before.

It was quiet for a moment, anger and guilt flaring in Tsukishima like a forest fire before eventually Yamaguchi cast his eyes downward.

"Sorry Tsukki, I just didn't sleep that well" Came the pathetic excuse of an explanation. Letting out a sigh Tsukishima slipped back on his headphones and kept walking. If he was just going to be like that what was the point of asking.

For a moment he nearly didn't expect Yamaguchi to keep following him but like clockwork the brunette hurried after him, easily keeping up with his pace.

However Yamaguchi didn't even wave goodbye as he departed to go to Shimada's for extra practice. It hurt more than Tsukki thought it would.

-

It was midnight and his brain wouldn't shut up and he kept playing their songs over and over again, trying to block out all the irrational feelings he was having.

He refreshed their playlist, looking for a song that hadn't been played yet. It was a two year collection of them, surely there was something there. As he did he noticed the number of songs go up by one.

Scrolling through them he reached the end where the newly added songs were and looked at the song in question.

'Leaning On Myself' by Anna of the North. Heart rate spiking Tsukishima quickly pulled up the lyrics, prepared to follow along this time from the start.

Hopefully it would give him some indication of what was going on in Tadashi's head. Then he could put this all aside and actually sleep.

As the song started up he noticed the tone was still somber but a bit more like the other songs Yamaguchi liked, so maybe he was getting back to normal.

Following a long with the lyrics proved that theory to be wrong.

He made it through two listens before throwing his phone to the end of his bed, something welling up in him that felt too tricky to fully comprehend.

How could Yamaguchi claim to be on his own. He had the team behind him. Tsukishima was always there to talk if he needed someone. Surely he knew that. They were best friends. Sometimes, only sometimes did Tsukki wish they were more but he knew it was too much to ask for.

The lyrics stung because there was a suggestion in there that even just friendship might be too much. Was this Yamaguchi's way of telling him that he needed distance from Tsukishima. That he didn't need him?

'You're reading too much into this Kei' He scolded himself mentally. 'Yamaguchi reads too much into everything though' that little traitorous part of him him spoke up.

Scowling deeply he buried his head into the pillows. Fine, if Yamaguchi wanted distance he could have it. Kei wasn't unreasonable. Maybe some alone time would do Tadashi good, he decided. Let him sort out whatever shit was going on in his head until he was ready to talk to Tsukishima like an adult.

\--

He texted Yamaguchi in the morning saying he would be late to school so he could go on without him. The responding text appeared to be little terse, devoid of any stickers or gifs like usual. It was concerning but that was the whole point of doing this.

Arriving to practice late was fine and dandy in Tsukishima's book. It meant he got to change without dealing with the usual loudness in the locker room.

He was fairly punctual and committed so Daichi didn't scold him for being late, just asked if he was okay before getting him set up to practice. Tsukishima gave the excuse that he didn;t sleep well the night before and ended up missing his alarm. It was a half truth. He really didn't sleep well at all.

During practice he made sure to avoid Yamaguchi like the plague, giving the pinch server as much space as possible. It was for his own benefit, plus Tsukishima was a little petty. He was sure that by the time lunch rolled around Yamaguchi would realize how dumb he was being and come chat to Tsukishima like usual.

Except when lunch did roll around all Yamaguchi did was spare him a look before eating at his own desk, quietly. Tsukishima frowned down at his own lunch, appetite leaving him.

He slipped his headphones on and lay his head on the desk, blasting the angriest music he had and pretending he wasn't feeling snubbed.

\---

"The hell did you do to Yamaguchi?" _Kageyama_ of all people asked him while they took a water break in practice.

"Why do you assume its my fault?" Tsukishima asked, temple throbbing in irritation. He'd seen person after person go up to Yamaguchi with concerned looks on their faces today but no one had paid him the same courtesy.

"Because it's Yamaguchi. He's nice enough to put up with you all of the time even though you're a massive dick. So you must have done something really bad to get him upset with you" Kageyama reasoned and honestly it made Tsukishima even more pissed off that it was a valid argument.

"I didn't do anything" He argued, anger bubbling under his skin like he'd never felt it before.

Kageyama looked at him strangely for a moment, as if he was trying to puzzle out a math problem. "That might be the problem" He concluded, running off before Tsukishima could yell at him to explain what the hell that was supposed to mean.

\--

"Yamaguchi please help me with my homework. Please please please" Hinata begged while they were getting changed. Tsukishima did not miss the way Kageyama had nudged the red head before he asked.

Yamaguchi spared a glance towards Tsukishima, catching his eyes for the first time all day. It was like all the air had left the room, like it was respecting the weight of the situation and was giving them their privacy.

A question hung in Yamaguchi's eyes, as heavy as the moon hung in the sky.

Too bad Tsukishima didn't know what answer Yamaguchi was looking for. Whatever he gave was clearly the wrong one however as eventually Tadashi turned to Hinata with a clearly fabricated smile and said "Sure, walk home with me, we can study there"

Kei saw red and didn't stop seeing it until he was home, angrily pacing around his room and unable to understand all the muddled up emotions inside.

Eventually he grabbed his phone, no hesitation this time as he added another song to the playlist.

Needs. Yamaguchi didn't need him anymore. But he couldn't say the feeling was mutual.

-

**_Leaning On Myself by Anna of The North_ **

_I'm drifting in the deep, tryna find a way home_   
_Driving through the streets, nowhere I wanna go_   
_Felt like all I need is how I had it before_   
_Thought that I'd feel free, but the freedom comes slow_

_Lately, I've been leaning on myself (ah-ooh)_   
_Lately, I don't need nobody else_   
_Just trying not to feel the way I felt (ah-ooh)_   
_Lately, I've been leaning on myself_

**_Needs by Verzache_ **

_I think you're wrong and you think you're right_   
_About these letters that you said you were at his house tonight_   
_You never get me but I understand I think it's fine_   
_I lost your number and I don't expect you hitting mine_

_Enjoy yourself, enjoy yourself_   
_Just leave me for somebody else_

\---

By the morning a new song had been added to the playlist and Tsukishima listened to it on the way to school, heart torn into a million peaces as he worked out the lyrics slowly.

Yamaguchi had a tendency to come off as sweet and unassuming next to Tsukishima. But Kei knew better, he knew that Yamaguchi could cut with his words, could do more damage in a look than anyone could with a fist. It was a defense mechanism and a weapon all in one, built from years of dealing with kids who were bullies and a best friend who sometimes didn't know when not to cross a line.

The song he added was devastating. He's sure the singer meant it to be at least somewhat sweeter if directed towards a lover or a friend but given the context Tsukishima felt scorned. He's almost tempted to turn around and go home, wallow in the shame and embarrassment until time healed over the wound.

He was _almost_ tempted. But Tsukishina Kei didn't take insults lying down. He could hold a grudge like nobody's business.

But still, he never thought Yamaguchi would be at the other end.

\---

**_Blonde by Waterparks_ **

_I never wanted to be thinking this loud_   
_I never asked about the when, why or how_   
_I wanted privacy, routine and everything between_   
_While they're just finding me out_   
_I never wanted to be thinking this loud_

_At least it's all about you_   
_I think the blondes are done with fun_   
_At least it's all about you_   
_I think the blondes are done_   
_We're all too cool for fun_

\---

Three weeks.

He'd never gone this long without speaking to Yamaguchi. Even when he was still reeling from the shock of finding out the truth about his big brother Yamaguchi still managed to pull words from him.

Three weeks without a good nights sleep. Three weeks without smiling. Three weeks of turning to make a sarcastic joke and feeling the words catch as no ones at his side to listen to them. Three weeks of watching from afar as Yamaguchi gets swept up by Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi. Three weeks of picking up his phone to text Yamaguchi, to listen to the playlist, to change his lockscreen from a picture of them and then immediately putting it down because he can't bare to.

Everyone was walking on eggshells around him. Even his mother stopped asking if Tadashi would be coming over and instead just reminded him that she was there to talk if he needed it. He knew it was bad when his dad noticed that the 'nice freckled kid' stopped joining them for dinner.

It was unbearable.

Three weeks and one day was how long it took for Tsukishima to finally break.

"Yamaguchi" He called out after the brunette just as he was about to leave the school grounds with the idiot duo.

Yamaguchi whipped around at the sound of his voice, staring at him in shock.

"Fuck off if you're gonna be dick" Kageyama warned, immediately standing at Yamaguchi's side like a loyal guard dog.

"Yeah if you want to fight Tadashi you gotta go through us first" Hinata agreed, raising his fists and moving around like a tiny scrawny hyperactive Popeye.

Tsukishima threw a withering look towards Yamaguchi out of habit, as if to say 'can you believe these morons'.

He was met with a glare so icy it sent shivers down his spine. He recoiled a little, bowing in apology as he swallowed what was left of his pride.

His pride. He didn't consider it a huge motivator until recently when Yamaguchi confronted him about it.

"Sorry, I wont bother you anymore" He muttered, looking for a swift escape having messed this up already. God what was he even planning on saying to Yamaguchi?

"Tsukishima" Yamaguchi called for his attention, and it stung far worse than any scathing remark or pointed song.

Looking up towards Yamaguchi he was met with a pair of eyes he never thought he'd miss this much. He felt like a man in the desert finally getting his first drop of water after far too long with out it. Having Yamaguchi's eyes on him again, it nearly put him on his knees there and then, nearly had him grovelling for forgiveness for something he didn't even realize he had to be sorry for. But he couldn't stoop to such a level, not when the freak duo were standing in front of them.

Maybe if they had been on their own.

"Why did you put that song in?" Yamaguchi asked catching him totally off guard.

"What?" He asked, mostly to buy himself time to think about the answer.

"The first song. Why did you put that one in?" He asked, and again Tsukishima was taken back to the locker room all those weeks ago, a question the weight the moon hanging between them. Except this time Kei felt like he understood less what Tadashi was asking him with that look.

"I just..." he trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up. "... I just wanted to cheer you up" He finished lamely.

Yamaguchi studied him for a moment, eyes scanning his face for some hint of dishonesty. Tsukishima met his gaze, fearing that if he even blinked this fragile olive branch he was extending would snap in half.

Finally Yamaguchi turned his gaze away, cheeks aflame.

"Lets go" He said to the other two, voice cracking slightly. Kageyama and Hinata looked confused about what just happened but went without a word. Honestly Tsukishima was feeling the exact same way.

Did he give the wrong answer?

\---

That night he finally found it within himself to play the songs that started this whole mess. Trying to find where it had all become messed up.

He drove himself insane listening to the first songs over and over again. Looking for meaning in the lyrics, looking for feelings in the sounds that he missed the first time.

Maybe he didn't take the first song seriously enough. Maybe he should have just texted Yamaguchi instead of hoping for him to interpret what Tsukishima meant by adding the second song. Maybe he should have put more care into the song he picked?

With a sigh he clicked back into the playlist, and felt his heart stop at the sight of a new addition.

With shaking hands he clicked the song, not getting a lot of the lyrics at first. It was okay though because the song didn't sound angry.

It didn't sound too sad either. There was hope there.

He looked for the lyrics and read through them again and again as he listened, heart stuttering as the meaning became apparent.

He didn't know if this song was a parting gift. A bittersweet goodbye. It was called Graveyard after all. But still he had to at the very least try to get Yamaguchi to understand how he felt.

Understand how much Kei missed him, loved him, was sad to see him go. He had everything and nothing to lose as he added his own song to the playlist. For once he wasn't overtly concerned with playing it cool.

\---

**_Graveyard by Halsey_ **

_They say I may be making a mistake_   
_I would've followed all the way, no matter how far_   
_I know when you go down all your darkest roads_   
_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_   
_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

**_Satellite Heart by Anya Marina_ **

_You know I haven't slept in weeks,_   
_You're the only thing I see_

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark_   
_I'm spun out so far you stop, I start_   
_But I'll be true to you_

\---

His phone rang barely ten minutes after he added the song.

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi's voice is barely a whisper on the phone.

"Tadashi" Kei dared to whisper back, feeling bold in the dark of his room, nothing in the world right now besides the mattress beneath him and his best friends voice.

"I thought you were making fun of me" He sounded so small, so sad. "I put in the song because I felt really crappy but didn't know how to ask for help" He explained and Tsukishima felt his stomach drop at the way his voice cracked with emotion.

"I wasn't making fun of you" He insisted quietly, earning a choked out laugh from Tadashi that could have easily been mistaken for a sob.

"I know that now"

Tsukishima huffed a little in fake annoyance, feeling a fluttering of hope in his heart now that things were starting to clear up.

"I'm sorry Tadashi" He found the words tumbling out of his mouth. Apologizing sincerely wasn't something that came all that naturally for him but for Yamaguchi he could try.

Yamaguchi giggled a little, and the sound was better than any music Tsukishima had ever heard.

"Apologies don't come easy for you" Yamaguchi teased "But..Tsukki. This whole thing is my fault I'm really sorry" He apologized sincerely, regret evident in his voice.

"No, it's mine. I knew you were upset I should have just texted you instead of assuming you'd-" Kei began to argue but was cut off.

"No, no! I should have just dealt with it instead of acting like an idiot. I'm sorry Tsukki, just please accept my apology" He insisted again and there was a lot there that Tsukishima didn't like but he also didn't want to risk pushing Yamaguchi anymore than he had to tonight.

"I'll accept it on one condition" He bargained, biting his lip nervously.

"What condition?" Yamaguchi asked voice an octave higher from nerves.

"Walk with me to school tomorrow" He asked, pushing through all the deep seated embarrassment at having to ask for something like this.

Yamaguchi let out a surprised giggle, melting Tsukishima's insides until they were nothing but goop.

"I'll do you one better and walk home with you too" He agreed, yearning a huff of amusement from the blonde.

They stayed on the phone chatting after that, neither of them eager to let the other one go so soon. They only said good bye when Yamaguchi was yawning more than he was talking.

"I'll see you in the morning Tadashi" He promised, relishing in it.

"Sleep well.."Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment "Kei" He finished, nearly sending Tsukishima's heart into cardiac arrest.

Before he could properly react the line went dead and he was left with nothing but the rush of blood pulsing through his body and a dark phone screen.

\-----

He awoke feeling much lighter than he had in weeks, taking the stairs from his room two at a time.

He arrived in the kitchen to see his mother finishing his bento. She did her usual greeting, barely looking up from the sandwich she was cutting.

"Morning" Tsukishima greeted back, causing her to whip around to look at him in surprise. At lot of his communication recently had been in the form of noncommittal noises more than words.

"You and Tadashi made up" She stated, immediately picking up the situation. Kei felt his cheeks heat up at being so easily read but he nodded none the less.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled him in for a strong, bone crushing and rather awkward hug. He patted her back, relieved that she was happy enough not to ask what exactly happened.

"Invite him for dinner tonight, we've missed him so much" She insisted, rubbing the tears from her eyes and returning to her work with a big smile on her face.

She always looked way younger when she smiled.

"Will do" He agreed, moving to search for some sugary cereal. It was a sugary cereal kind of morning.

\---

He got to their usual waiting spot next to a heavily graffiti'd wall a street up from Tadashi's apartment. He looked around to see if anything had changed and was pleased to see all was the same

Standing there the events having unfolded in the last few days played in his mind and he bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Yamaguchi and he had made up but that didn't mean that whatever was going on inside Tadashi's head had been helped. Kei not taking those issues and feelings seriously enough has led to the situation they were in. He'd prefer no repeats.

But if he pushed he risked setting Tadashi off more. He just wished would talk to him.

That thought sparked another and he knew that it was at least worth a try.

With some time to spare he took off his headphones and shoved them in his backpack, rooting around for the set of emergency ear buds he kept in there instead.

Next was to find what he was looking for.

Yamaguchi arrived just as he found it and his heart tripped over itself as he was greeted with his best friends smile.

He found himself smiling back, mentally berating himself for being so sappy when it came to Yamaguchi.

He was worth it though.

"Good morning Tsukki!" Yamaguchi greeted him, arriving at his side with an obvious pep in his step.

"Morning" He grumbled back, hoping the blush he felt rising would subside soon.

As they began to walk Tsukishima wordlessly held out an earbud for Yamaguchi. They would share music like that occasionally on walks home or on bus rides. A lot of the songs in their playlist were from sharing music like this.

Yamaguchi took the bud, fingers brushing Tsukishima's hand lightly he did, sending sparks through him like a jolt straight to the heart.

As soon as they were both comfortably situated with the earbuds connecting them Tsukishima pressed play on the song.

Talk To Me was one of his private playlist songs. They were a collection of songs that he put together that felt personal to him, songs he put on when he was feeling his absolute lowest. Some of them were significant because of the lyrics, or because they were songs he associated with some memories. Some of them, like this one, were songs he liked because of how safe they sounded.

They were quiet as they listened, but Tsukishima could barely pay attention to the song, too interested in sneaking looks at Yamaguchi's face, desperate to gauge his reaction.

His face shifted through a myriad of emotions and as the song came to a close he let out a shaky breath and said "Play it again".

Never one to deny a request by Tadashi, Tsukishima did as asked.

This time he looked concentrated. Tsukishima could practically see the cogs turning as he mentally translated the lyrics.

The song ended for the second time and Tadashi stopped with it. Attached by the wire Tsukishina was forced to stop as well, heart pounding as he looked into bright brown eyes welling with emotions.

"Gimme your phone" He demanded holding out his hand expectantly. Tsukishima passed it over, too afraid to speak and break whatever was hanging in the air around them.

He felt a swell of affection as Yamaguchi effortlessly typed in his password, he was half afraid their time apart would make Tadashi forget such trivial things.

It took a moment but eventually Tadashi handed back the phone, a song open on spotify, waiting to be started.

Tsukishima looked at him for confirmation and Yamaguchi nodded, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

He pressed play and slowly began walking again until Yamaguchi and he were falling in step with each other.

A calm accented voice rung out and at times the words were hard to understand underneath the music but thankfully Tsukishima didn't have to try so hard. He already knew what song this was and it was easy to guess which part Tadashi meant for him.

When it ended he pressed replay, noticing Yamaguchi looking at him shyly from the corner of his eye. Slowly, gently Kei's hand left his pocket and made its way towards Yamaguchi's swinging between them. He touched his upper arm first, giving Tadashi enough time to back out, back down.

Yamaguchi, wonderful brave Yamaguchi, opened his hand, palm facing outward, ready to receive Tsukishima's.

Kei wasted no time from there, ignoring the blood rushing in his ears as he slipped his hand in Yamaguchi's, palms pressed together and fingers entwining.

He stole a glance and noticed Yamaguchi's blush had travelled from his ears to all over his face. Although Kei couldn't tease him, he was no doubt in the exact same shape.

They only let go of each others hands when they reached entrance to the school.

\---

**_Talk To Me by Cave Town_ **

_You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique_   
_You don't have to know what to say or what to think_   
_You don't have to be anybody you can never be_   
_That's alright, let it out, talk to me_

**_Melancholy Hill by The Gorillaz_ **

_Well you can't get what you want_   
_But you can get me_   
_So let's set out to sea_   
_'Cause you are my medicine_   
_When you're close to me_

\--

It was like dancing when you're just starting to learn how to waltz. Moving around each other in sync, but still Tsukishima felt like he was being kept at an arms distance away. Like Tadashi was afraid to thread on his toes if he got to close.

They held hands going to school, their knees knocked together at lunch underneath the table. Tsukishima was sure he probably could have gotten away with hand holding at lunch if the idiot duo and Yachi didn't join them now. When they were alone in either of their bedrooms there was clearly something waiting to happen but neither of them were brave enough to act as a catalyst.

"I'm glad you and Yamaguchi are friend's again" Yachi had said to him as she passed him his water bottle during practice.

Kei gave her a surprised look. She was definitely the most tolerable of their freshly formed friend group but he didn't think she cared all that much about him.

"I'm glad too" He admitted, eyes flicking over to where Yamaguchi and Kageyama were serving to each other. Yachi turned her megawatt smile at him, and it was kind of hard not to smile in return. He was half tempted to call Hinata over to take notes. Since when she grinned brightly at people it was charming and when he did it it was obnoxious.

Instead of causing arguments he just took a swig of his water, eyes flicking back to Tadashi. He was surprised to see the boy already looking at him. He flashed him a teasing grin at being caught and Yamaguchi turned bright red and quickly looked away, however Tsukishima didn't miss the small smile he gave the volleyball in his hands.

Kei didn't know if his heart was strong enough to keep dancing any more.

\---

A song showed up in the playlist that night. One he didn't recognize called Strawberry Blond. Trembling with anticipation he dragged the lyrics up on his laptop and and pressed play.

Oh ...

Oh Tadashi..

He scrolled through his liked songs until he found the one he knew would be perfect.

He added 'I Want You' and waited. And waited. And waited

\--

An hour later he got a text from Yamaguchi

'I'm coming over'

\---

**_Strawberry blonde by Mitski_ **

_I love everybody_   
_Because I love you_   
_I don't need the city, and I_   
_Don't need proof_   
_All I need, darling_   
_Is a life in your shape_   
_I picture it, soft_   
_And I ache_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

**_I Want You by Savage Garden_ **

_I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment_   
_Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for_   
_But a look and then a smell of perfume_   
_It's like I'm down on the floor_   
_And I don't know what I'm in for_   
_Conversation has a time and place in the interaction_   
_Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking_   
_Using symbols, using words can be likened_   
_To a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat_

\---

It was near midnight when he heard the tell tale sound of a stone at his window. He tore out of bed and ran towards it, opening it to see Yamaguchi stood there, arm held up like he was about to launch another one up.

"Tsukki! He called up to him, and even with only the dim light of moon Tsukishima could still make out the red blush on his best friends face.

"I'm coming down" He called back, a stage whisper so that his parents wouldn't wake up.

As quietly and quickly as he could he snuck out of his room and made his way down the stairs, creeping and tiptoeing around the ones he knew would make noise.

Getting the door open was an ordeal that he was sure would wake his parents but by some miracle he was able to get outside without causing a stir.

Tadashi was waiting for him in the front garden, looking for all the world like he was about to explode out of his skin.

Striding forward Tsukishima threw aside the rules of the waltz as he pulled Yamaguchi into his embrace. Their faces were inches from each other and up close he could see every freckle and acne scar that dotted his cheeks and nose.

He was beautiful in Kei's humble opinion.

"Well?" Tsukishima asked giving Tadashi an expectant look.

"Well what?" He asked, voice shaking like his hands as they reached for Kei's shoulders. Kei delighted in how it felt to have Tadashi's hands slide across his shoulders to meet at the top of his spine, the change in position perfect for pulling them even closer together.

"Well are you gonna kiss me?" The blonde asked, teasingly, moving his face even closer until all he could see were Tadashi's eyes sparkling up at him.

Tadashi huffed a laugh and Tsukishima could feel it against his lips.

Slowly, so tortuously slowly, Tadashi's eyes slid closed, prompting Tsukishima to close his as well. Each second felt like an eternity until their lips met.

It started with a simple soft pressure of their lips pressed together. Kei moved his lips slightly and Tadashi responded in kind.

Tsukishima felt like his heart was ready to tear out of his chest it was beating so hard, only getting worse as the two of them got bolder.

When he felt Tadashi's tongue a flick across his bottom lip, asking for permission Kei was sure his legs would turn to jelly. He opened himself up for Tadashi and all at once the moment stopped moving so slowly and instead sped up considerably.

As they awkwardly but enthusiastically navigated the art of french kissing Tsukishima found his hands moving from Tadashi's waist to rake through his hair, trying to press even closer despite how impossible it felt.

Tadashi in kind began running his hands all over Kei's back, gripping his t shirt everytime Kei pulled back to nip at Tadashi's lips.

Tsukishima could have stayed there all night lost in Tadashi but eventually the need for air won out and they both pulled away gasping.

Tadashi drew back, looking at Kei properly, eyes gleaming with barely constrained happiness.

"Tsukki I.." The words seemed to stick in his throat. They hung in the air heavy as the moon hung in the sky

Its okay though, because Tsukishima finally understood what he meant.

Ducking forward he pressed the gentlest of kisses to Yamaguchi's temple, pulling back to stare down at him "I love you too" He replied causing the other boy to turn scarlet, face burrowing his way into Tsukishima's chest in a desperate attempt to hide it.

Tsukki huffed out a laugh and kissed the crown of Tadashi's head instead, the piece of hair that always stuck up no matter what tickling his nose.

They stayed in moment a little longer until a shiver ran through Tsukishima breaking the peace. It was the middle of the night in late January and he was wearing only a tshirt outside. It was bound to happen eventually.

"Stay the night" He whispered as Tadashi pulled away. It wasn't a question and yet some part of him braced himself for rejection.

Instead he got a toothy grin and a hand slipping into his.

"Lead the way".

\--

Tsukishima woke up to an armful of Tadashi and a new song on their playlist. He listened to it while the morning light streamed into his room, counting the freckles on his boyfriends cheeks as the song playing through the headphones revealed what was going on in his mind.

\---

**_Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier_ **

_The same kind of music haunts her bedroom_   
_I'm almost me again, she's almost you_

_I wouldn't know where to start_   
_sweet music playing in the dark_   
_Be still my foolish heart,_   
_Don't ruin this on me_

**Author's Note:**

> 'Im sure there's a million fics that are like this for Tsukkiyama and yet here I am, giving my two cents. 
> 
> Heres the spotify link to the playlist songs: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lbi1CHq8uHhRag6gtBMAB?si=TiYuyndWSX66ZKC8BpYLyw
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic make sure to leave comments and kudos as I thrive on them. 
> 
> If you ever have a fic prompt for this ship or any other hq ships feel free to leave it under the comments here or message me on twitter. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @haiyoukyuu or tiktok @haiyoukyuu


End file.
